


【Brujay】晚上好啊，火柴马龙先生

by WYYW



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: Jason自认为他的变装非常完美。嗯。“自认为”





	【Brujay】晚上好啊，火柴马龙先生

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自四月份的红头罩与法外者！

“为什么不摘眼镜？”

布鲁斯的声音近在咫尺，稳定而不带一丝颤抖，听起来是纯然的好奇，仿佛属于他的那根东西没插在杰森身体里。

杰森张了张嘴又猛地闭上，咬着牙忍下差点脱口而出的呻吟，打定主意绝不吭声，摸索着在床上寻找他不知道掉到哪里去的那撇假胡子，在心里暗骂自己——

用变装身份去勾搭布鲁斯的变装身份，你脑子里是进了多少水啊杰森·陶德！

 

 

法外者作为一个独立团队，行动一般不和蝙蝠洞通气。更何况这不过是一次普通的探查情报，杰森既不打算卧底也没想趁此机会把企鹅人丢进监狱，又不是小孩子了，难道还要每件事都和布鲁斯报备一下才行吗？他还是罗宾的时候都没乖成这样好不！

所以在赌场遇到变装的布鲁斯并不让杰森如何惊讶。哥谭不小，要搞事的反派也不少，但同时有好几个反派折腾的情况毕竟还是少数，蝙蝠侠和红头罩一起盯上企鹅人还算不上什么不可能的事情。

这边的工作其实已经可以收尾，杰森站起身，将手上的扑克牌拍在桌子上，身后的女孩们看着他亮出的牌面小声的掩口惊叹，随后手忙脚乱地接下他丢过来的筹码。杰森低头看了下自己，随手整理了一下黑马甲和领带，若无其事地向刚刚入场的火柴·马龙先生走去。

杰森没用那个可以改变面容的面具，一是因为“杰森·陶德”本就不怎么有名，二是心血来潮想试试自己的变装技巧。显然他在布鲁斯那里学得不错，火柴·马龙先生稳稳地坐在座位上看着突然闯到牌桌前的杰森，脸上带着点最普通的诧异，就像任何一个被人打扰的赌客应有的样子。

杰森没来由的有些失望，又觉得这是他变装技术的体现。他看过去，火柴·马龙先生的墨镜略微滑低了些，迎上他的目光不慌不乱。杰森有些烦躁地扯松了领带，隐隐约约觉得自己期待的并不是这样的场景。

“盯着我看个没完，你是想和男人约会吗？”

有点强词夺理，毕竟是他先走过来站到马龙先生面前的，不过杰森也没打算讲理就是。布鲁斯墨镜后的眼神终于带上了惊讶，杰森却不觉得得意，他站直身体，转身准备就这样离开赌场。

然后，马龙先生伸手握上了他的手腕。

“是你的话。”

他用杰森从未听过的语气这样说。

 

 

杰森后悔了，他这辈子都没有这么后悔过，如果可以的话他愿意付出任何代价回到还没和布鲁斯搭话的那个时候踢自己的屁股把自己踹出赌场，总比现在这样被布鲁斯插着屁股强。

不是说好了约会吗？！布鲁西宝贝的约会等于上床他懂，火柴·马龙的也是？！！ 

“你不专心。”

布鲁斯几乎是贴着他的后颈低语，杰森敏感的一颤，恨不得怒骂出声。

谁还能在这种时候专心的起来啊？！他再找不到假胡子就要用杰森陶德的下半脸面对火柴马龙了好吗？！

感谢布鲁斯用了后入式，像一个只会狗刨式游泳的人总比像一个翻过来的乌龟强，杰森的手在床上乱划，任何一个人都会以为他是被快感逼到不能自控，只有他知道他是在柔软的被褥里找从自己脸上掉下来的假胡子。该死的一次性胶水，该死的高级酒店，他就应该拖着布鲁斯去最廉价的旅店开房，让老家伙感受一下连隔壁房间的叫床声都能听得清清楚楚的滋味，就算不行——至少他还能在硬板床上找到自己柔软的假胡子！ 

杰森拼命眨着眼睛，布鲁斯的技术确实好，该死的好，每一下都擦着他能接受的最高限度顶进最深处，泪水不受控制地涌出来模糊了视线，又随着他的动作变成细碎的水滴沾在睫毛上。他已经射过一次，汗水和精液混杂在一起把他身下的床单弄成黏糊糊的一片。承受着大部分重量的膝盖酸痛得要命，快感又止不住地涌上来，杰森几乎想就这样缴械投降低声下气地请求布鲁斯换个姿势，然而这样就有暴露他是杰森陶德的风险。其他人或许没办法从下半张脸上认出他是谁，但这是布鲁斯，即使现在用的名字是火柴·马龙，也还是布鲁斯·韦恩。 

杰森几乎不堪承受地低下头去，突然，他眼角的余光瞄到一点黑色。那一瞬间，仿佛有一万个小天使凭空出现，环绕着他高唱起哈利路亚。

绝处逢生不过如此，他心想。 

　　即使是布鲁斯也不可能对这么长时间的肉体交欢无动于衷，他的呼吸愈发沉重起来，抓握着杰森腰身的手也愈发用力。杰森却毫无所觉，满心满眼都是不远的假胡子，满心欢喜地换成单手支撑的姿势伸长手去够那一小条黑色的毛发。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯猛地用力冲撞，将自己的性器埋入最深处，就着这个姿势射了出来。而猝不及防的杰森就这样抓着假胡子眼睁睁的看着自己撞向床头，墨镜卡着鼻梁狠狠刮了上去，镜片发出清脆的碎裂声。  
　　  
　　杰森疼得一抖，已经到达顶点的性器紧跟着射了出来，在床单上又多加了一笔。他深吸一口气，拼命从高潮的余韵中挣脱，借着剩下那点一次性胶水将假胡子黏在脸上，这才放松地将全身的重量交托给床。  
　　  
　　“你的镜片裂开了。”布鲁斯正打量着他，杰森侧了下头，终究还是懒得躲开，“为什么你还戴着墨镜？”  
　　  
　　“……我就是喜欢戴，不行吗？”  
　　  
　　杰森一千一万个不想回答，他撑起身，完美地模仿了一个拔屌无情的渣男，穿上衣服就打算离开这个伤心地。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯默不作声地看着他套上裤子和皱巴巴的衣服，没有出声挽留。  
　　  
　　这很布鲁斯，杰森在内心冷哼一声，决心下次离火柴马龙先生也来个十万八千里远。  
　　  
　　“对了，”  
　　  
　　在杰森一只脚已经迈出房门的同时，布鲁斯叫住了他。杰森不耐烦地回头望去，布鲁斯手里拿着一面酒店提供的小镜子，他的模样清清楚楚地倒映在其中。  
　　  
　　包括那撇粘反了的假胡子。


End file.
